


Chrysalis

by JennaLee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom!Sykkuno, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub!Corpse, with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: "You did say you wanted to be a hot girl.”Corpse barked out a laugh. “Wait, what?”“I told you, I watch your streams.”“It was a joke,” Corpse said, but he'd waited a beat too long this time, he could see it. His timing was all off and Sykkuno knew his tells.“Was it?” Sykkuno asked, his tone just ever so pointed.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 371
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> For B, with extra love.

Corpse stepped out of his office and blinked in the sudden glaring light. 

For the last two hours he'd been holed up in his dark room with the lights off, the window covered by blackout shades, his world nothing but a computer screen and voices trapped in his headphones. It took him a minute to get his bearings and remember where he was, that he wasn't alone. The transition was always jarring. Sunlight still filtered through the blinds over the big living room window of the house he shared with his partner. Corpse had thought it was much later than this. Time moved in a funny way in the darkness.

He looked around. From where he stood, he could see the folding room divider that blocked off Sykkuno's streaming setup. The computer was off, he could tell that much through the divider, and there was no familiar silhouette sitting in the chair. Sykkuno wasn't in the kitchen, either. It was way too early for him to be sleeping, but Corpse glanced in their bedroom anyway. The bed was still made up and neat and empty.

Corpse found Sykkuno in the extra bedroom, squatting on the floor. He was struggling with a pair of old dull kitchen scissors and a huge cardboard box secured with what looked like half a roll of clear packing tape. The floor was littered with crumpled strips of tape, bits of plastic and packing peanuts.

Sykkuno's back was to the door and he didn't see Corpse approach. Corpse didn't want to scare him, especially when he was holding something sharp. And so he stayed quiet and listened with amusement as Sykkuno made his signature noises, little grunted _ehs_ and almost-curses. From the open boxes on the bed and all the hand-written envelopes, Corpse knew that Sykkuno was finally attacking the enormous pile of fan mail sent to his old PO box in Los Angeles.

After several fruitless minutes, Sykkuno sat back on his heels and sighed.

Corpse cleared his throat. “Need a hand?”

Sykkuno let out a surprised squawk and turned, almost falling on his butt. “Corpse,” he gasped. “Oh jesus, where did you come from?”

“What, you've lived alone so long that you forgot I was here? Damn, that hurts.”

Sykkuno covered his smile. There was a scrap of cardboard stuck in his fluffy hair and he'd pushed the sleeves of his hoodie up to the elbows. Corpse thought he looked absolutely adorable. “I just meant – I thought you were playing games with Karl.”

“Got bored,” Corpse said, yawning. “And I missed you.” 

Karl was one of his best friends, but Corpse still wasn't sure he was ready to disclose that he and Sykkuno were living together. Sykkuno was quiet and respectful, and he knew how to be discreet, but Corpse still preferred to shut himself up in the soundproofed office that Sykkuno had helped him turn into a recording studio and streaming room, just for him. Sometimes it was pleasant to be alone in there, in the dark, with the gaming chair from his old apartment and all his equipment. But as he grew more comfortable sharing his space and his life, the less he wanted to be in there, surrounded by heavy silence.

Sykkuno ducked his head, but not before Corpse had caught his smile. “I missed you too.”

“So do you need help?” Corpse came further into the room. “If you needed a knife, all you had to do was ask.”

Sykkuno laughed. “Um, would you? I know I have a box cutter somewhere, but I don't know where it went.”

Corpse produced a knife from his pocket, which made Sykkuno laugh again.

“Thanks, Corpse.” He slit the troublesome tape easily and handed the knife back. 

“So you're finally going through your PO box shit?” Corpse asked. “I thought you were planning to do an unboxing stream.”

“Oh, no, I still am.” Sykkuno flushed. “See, I, um, I'm kinda nervous. I keep getting all this really weird stuff. I wanted to sort everything first, just to make sure I don't open anything sus on stream. I just peek inside all the boxes, and if it looks okay I put it back.”

“Sus?” Corpse laughed heartily. “What do you mean?”

“You know how people are. It's happened before. I try to be careful and keep it off camera, but what if, you know, it's something _really_ weird? Or, um, something, you know. Dirty.”

“Like what?” Corpse pressed, just to see if he could make Sykkuno's pretty face even redder. It would never stop amazing him, the way Sykkuno could be so easily embarrassed, even though he was far from innocent. The way he carried himself on stream wasn't an act, but just one of many layers that Sykkuno kept curled tight to himself, like a placid bud that didn't feel the need to unfurl. Corpse had known him for a year and still wasn't done exploring those layers. He was like the fucking universe packed inside a tiny speck of matter before time began, and it would never stop blowing his mind.

“Oh, um, well...” Sykkuno's eyes darted to an open box on the floor that had been tugged away from the others. 

Corpse's attention zeroed in on the items inside. “Fishnets,” he said, with the proper amount of reverence.

“Lots of fishnets,” Sykkuno admitted. “And, you know. Outfits. I think most of them are just a joke, because of the video where I was a nurse. I'm sure most people don't mean to make me uncomfortable, but...”

Corpse held up a particularly raunchy maid outfit, complete with black lace panties prominently displayed beneath the plastic.

Sykkuno covered his mouth again. “Yeah, there's stuff like that. See, I can't be showing that on stream. I'd get all embarrassed, the chat will get weird, and...well, you know.”

“So what, you're just going to throw it out?”

“Well, I can't throw away _gifts_ , Corpse,” Sykkuno said, like it was a scandalous idea. “I can just keep all the weird stuff in its own box in the closet or something. I'll figure out what to do with it later.”

Corpse rifled through the packages and grinned when he unearthed a pile of cat ear headbands. “I'm sure you can find a use for some of it,” he said, holding up the first pair that caught his eye. They were black with satiny bows, a strip of black lace sewed to the band. 

“But I already have lots of those. You got me some, remember?”

“Yeah, and you never wear them for me.”

“You never asked,” Sykkuno answered, primly.

“I think my exact words were 'put on the fucking cat ears, Sykkuno.'”

“That doesn't count. We were playing a game. And I was live.”

“I'm sure your viewers wouldn't have minded.” Corpse leaned over and set the ears on Sykkuno's head. The bows were lost to the depths of his fluffy hair, but the lace was a cute and subtle touch. Corpse tilted his head, appraising the sight. He looked good. That was no surprise. Sykkuno would look cute in a fucking burlap sack. “See, they look great.”

“These are more your style than mine, I think,” Sykkuno demurred, adjusting them. “Maybe _you_ should put them on. Everybody knows you love cat ears.”

Corpse folded his arms. “I don't wear the cat ears,” he objected. “Other people wear the cat ears, not me. I have a whole song – how much more obvious...”

“I heard you say all that on your stream.”

“People keep thinking I'm into cat ears on myself, and they're wrong. I thought I made it obvious.” He was talking too much. He always talked too damn much. “Everyone in my chat was going on about it.”

“Mmhm, yep, I told you, I saw. It sounded kinda like someone made you feel embarrassed.” A tiny smile tugged at Sykkuno's mouth and disappeared again, gone as quick as it had come. 

“It's not embarrassing. It's just not accurate. I'm not a cat boy.”

“Maybe you just haven't found the right ones yet.” Sykkuno pulled himself closer and reached into the box himself. “What about these?”

Corpse looked at what Sykkuno was holding and made himself laugh. They were pink and white and fluffy, not unlike the pair he'd commissioned for Poki. “Yeah, right.”

“But you'd look so pretty in these, Corpse,” Sykkuno said earnestly. 

“Pretty?” Corpse blurted before he could think. “I, uh – yeah, those are, uh. Those are nice, I guess.”

Did Sykkuno's eyes sparkle, or was that just the lighting? “I think you'd be such a pretty cat girl,” he said, all modest and demure, like the possible subtext had gone right over his head. 

“Cat boy,” Corpse corrected, and his voice came out oddly thick. He'd been so firmly in control of the conversation, trying to dig his way under Sykkuno's skin, but the little minx had pulled an Uno reverse card on him. 

“Well, you could be either. You did say you wanted to be a hot girl.”

Corpse barked out a laugh. “Wait, what?”

“I told you, I watch your streams.”

“It was a joke,” Corpse said, but he'd waited a beat too long this time, he could see it. His timing was all off and Sykkuno knew his tells. 

“Was it?” Sykkuno asked, his tone just ever so pointed. 

Suddenly Corpse found it hard to breathe. Sykkuno's head was tipped to the side, and Corpse could practically hear the neurons firing in his brain, analyzing, planning. Corpse was raw and upfront with his emotions, but nobody had ever managed to crawl inside his head the way Sykkuno did, so easily stripping his heart and soul bare without so much as lifting a finger. The only question was when and how Sykkuno would decide to put the information to use. 

He took a breath. “Uh, yeah. A joke. So should we get back to sorting boxes?”

“They can wait.” Sykkuno wriggled his way close enough to kiss Corpse, closemouthed and chaste. “I think you should put on the cat ears for me.”

“Maybe,” Corpse said, trying to sound bland, like he didn't get where this was going. “The black ones.”

“No, no, these are mine.” Sykkuno slipped them off his head and tossed them back into the box. “They'd just blend into your hair, you know? I think I like the pink ones better.”

Corpse huffed. “You're crazy.”

“Sometimes,” Sykkuno allowed as he touched the frilly pink cat ears. Corpse didn't resist as Sykkuno picked them up and set them on his head, adjusting them until they were centered. “But look, these are so cute.”

“The things I do for love,” Corpse said, affecting a long-suffering tone, trying to turn it into a joke, take back some of the power in this exchange. He tossed his head and tugged his curls into place around the band. “Well fuck, fine. Real men wear pink, right?” 

“You're blushing,” Sykkuno told him, matter-of-fact. “You look pretty when you blush, Corpse.”

“I'm not blushing.” That was a lie. Corpse felt the heat in his face, across his cheekbones to the tips of his ears. He had hoped it wasn't visible. “They're just...they're just cat ears. Why would I be blushing?”

“You are, though.” Sykkuno kissed his neck, and Corpse's eyes drifted closed. “And I think it's because you really like being called pretty.”

“What?” Corpse's voice cracked and betrayed him. Sykkuno heard it and giggled, adorable and almost cruel at once. He pulled back and studied Corpse face, and whatever he saw there made him nod.

“Thought so,” Sykkuno said to himself.

“What?” Corpse said again, a little helplessly. Sykkuno just laughed.

They had an interesting dynamic. Corpse knew Sykkuno, was in love with the man, moved to another state to be with him, and still wasn't done figuring him out. Maybe that was why Corpse found himself so goddamn smitten. In their first encounter in bed, Sykkuno handed him the reins without a thought, trusting Corpse to know what to do, and they'd both enjoyed it wholeheartedly. Corpse was used to leaning toward the dominant side in bed, he was comfortable with it. And that set the tone for the next time, and the time after that. Corpse would press Sykkuno down against his mattress on the floor, bend him over the back of the couch, hold him against the wall, letting the fire fill him as Sykkuno pleaded for more. 

But every so often, Sykkuno surprised him, and fuck if Corpse didn't fall to pieces for him every time. 

“I have an idea,” Sykkuno said, cutting into Corpse's impulsively romantic train of thought. “You were right, the pink doesn't really go with what you're wearing at all.”

“Y-yeah?” The very air around him seemed to thump and pulse to the beat of his heart. “I should take them off, then.”

“I don't think so, Corpse.”

Fuck, where did _that_ tone come from? Corpse choked on his own breath. 

“I think I found a use for some of this stuff I was sent after all.” Sykkuno's piquant little face glowed. “I think I want to see you all dolled up for me, like the pretty girl you want to be.”

“ _Sykkuno._ ” The earth shifted, falling away from under his feet. Corpse had a moment of vertigo. “What the – I don't – I – ”

“Hm?” Sykkuno tilted his head. “You don't want to?”

Corpse could not bring himself to say _no._ He didn't want to say no. And yet he didn't want to say yes, either, in the hopes that he could maybe get Sykkuno to tell him no again. 

“Good,” Sykkuno said in response to the silence. Unperturbed by Corpse's squirming, he dug into the contents of the box, sorting through the various costumes and accessories. He paused over a nurse outfit, sorted through a bunch of fishnets, then found a shrink-wrapped lace choker in the same baby pink colour as the cat ears. “Do you think this would fit?” Sykkuno asked, and then, delightedly, “Oh, it's got a, what do you call it. A chain to adjust the size.”

“Sykkuno,” Corpse said again, his heart beating against his ribs like a trapped bird.

“Let me see.” Sykkuno just leaned in and wrapped the delicate lace around his throat. Corpse's head bent forward to let him fasten the clasp and thought fleetingly that this was like being collared. 

Something roared in his chest, a fire coming alive in him.

“That's all?” Corpse asked faintly. 

“Nope,” Sykkuno answered like it was obvious. “Those are just the accessories. You like wearing jewellery and stuff, right? That choker thing looks nice, but not with your clothes. You should take them off.”

Corpse swallowed. His cock gave an interested twitch. “I – yeah, okay. Okay.” He pulled his black shirt up over his head and flung it onto the bed. His ripped jeans followed. “Better?”

“Uh-huh.” Sykkuno held up another package. “Now put this on instead.”

“You're joking.” Corpse blinked. It was one of those pre-made costumes, something a girl might wear to a college Halloween party with the intention of drawing every eye in the room. The model on the package was a lean, long-legged blonde, her legs encased in white thigh-high fishnet stockings topped with jaunty pink bows. Her dress was pink and white pinstripes, with a full pleated skirt and white frills and lace around the sleeves, another cute little bow and a lace strip down the center of the chest. The package proclaimed that it was a maid outfit, but the only indication of that was a white frilly drape of fabric at the waist that Corpse assumed was supposed to read as an apron.

“What's the point of an apron that pretty much just covers your crotch?” Corpse tried to quip.

“I don't think this outfit is meant to be practical, Corpse,” Sykkuno said, like this was a totally normal thing they did all the time. “But it has fishnets. You like those, don't you?”

“On other people, yeah.”

“No, you said that they make anything look better. That means you'll look good in them too.”

Corpse spluttered at this logic and crossed his arms over his chest. “It won't fit.”

“How do you know if you haven't tried it on? It says size large.”

“Women's sizing is fucked, it probably wouldn't even fit you.”

Sykkuno was patient, unrelenting, like the ocean grinding stone to sand. “Put it on, Corpse.”

“The skirt is too fucking short,” Corpse tried to argue even as he ripped the packaging open. “It won't – my boxers will stick out the bottom, it'll look weird.”

“You're right. Good thing it comes with underwear, it says.”

“Fuck.” The word punched out of his chest. “Sy, come on, you can't be serious.”

“Good girls don't swear,” Sykkuno admonished, and Corpse rocked back as if struck. 

“What,” he started, suddenly confused, his head swimming. “I...what...”

“Don't think,” Sykkuno soothed, honey in his voice and Corpse's soul in his hands. “Just take your underwear off and put it all on for me. I want to see.”

Corpse was pretty much done for. He did as he was told. 

His hands shook as he touched the items one by one, feeling cheap satin and lace. The panties were white and simple with a tiny bow on the front and lace edging. They felt silky and soft against his legs as he stepped into them. They were small, but they fit, if a little uncomfortably. His cock was half-hard and it swelled further as the fabric cupped him tight. Somehow there was enough room in the front for all of him, although if the blood kept flowing southward, that would soon change. And in the back – well, there was barely any back, the damn thing was cut so far inward that it might as well be a thong on him. The strip of fabric nestled tightly into the cleft of his ass. To his humiliation that only made his dick stiffen further. Luckily the waist was cut high enough that it didn't peek out the top. The dress was easy, cheap and costume-y, and zipped down at the back. Corpse stepped into it and pulled it up without looking. 

“Turn around,” Sykkuno said. Corpse could hear a hitch in his breath, and his face wasn't as composed as before. “I'll zip you up.” 

Corpse tried to laugh, like this was just a silly game. He shivered as Sykkuno's hands touched him, pulling the sides of the dress in and tugging up the zipper. It fit, but barely.

“How does it feel?” 

“Uh, it's a little tight,” Corpse said truthfully. The restriction was making him feel wild. He didn't want to look down and see himself, couldn't handle it, not yet. “I'm going to burst the fuckin' seams or something.”

“That's okay.” Sykkuno was looking at him with a soft pleased smile. “I like it a lot. It suits you. But don't forget the fishnets.”

“Right.” It took a second for Corpse to figure out how to get his feet in the long stockings, how to pull them up so carefully to avoid ripping them. The top band was elasticized and clung to his thighs, holding them in place. They didn't come up quite as high as they did on the model; the costume hadn't been made for someone his height. Several inches of bare skin showed above the stockings beneath the lace trim of the skirt. “Happy now?”

“I was right,” Sykkuno said as if to himself. “Pink looks great on you. You do make a really pretty girl.”

“I...doubt that.” 

“You don't feel pretty?”

Corpse still couldn't look at himself. He loved the word, loved the way it sounded from Sykkuno's mouth, but all he felt was humiliation. And that was a vicious cycle. The more humiliated he felt, the more aroused he became, and knowing that he was wearing a frilly fucking dress and panties and getting off on it fed the humiliation all over again. 

“I feel...I...I don't know. I can't even see myself.” Corpse tried fruitlessly to tug the skirt further down. The movement pulled the sleeves tight. It felt like being tied up. He would need Sykkuno's help to get out again, with the zipper in the back. And fuck, he was so exposed. If he kept perfectly still, the skirt just faintly brushed the bottom of his ass. One move, though – 

“I really want to show you,” Sykkuno said. “There's no mirror in here, but there's one in our room.”

“Can't,” Corpse said faintly. “Sy...”

“Yes, you can. Come on, Corpse.”

Corpse swallowed the noise that rose in his throat. Sykkuno's fingers slipped under the lacy choker, tugging gently so as not to break the chain. Corpse moved easily at his touch, standing, trotting after Sykkuno like an eager puppy, desperate to please. The skirt fluttered around his thighs and the silky bands around the top of his stockings slid together as he walked. 

Sykkuno led him into the bedroom they shared. There was a full-size mirror on the wall, the only one in the house apart from the one in the bathroom that came with the place. Corpse was slowly learning to be okay with mirrors again, and he was in a good place with himself, but the idea of seeing himself like this made his head spin.

“Look,” Sykkuno said softly, sidling behind Corpse and turning him by the hips. “Look at yourself, Corpse.” 

Corpse swallowed again and looked.

It should have been ridiculous. It wasn't. The white ribbon at the waistline drew the eye inward, giving his straight up-and-down torso the faint illusion of a more feminine shape. He didn't have anything to fill out the chest, but the costume was made for a body smaller than his, and it didn't sag. The neckline was low, but the bow in the center of the chest hid his small patch of chest hair, adding to the effect. And the faint puffed frill around the sleeves – white lace secured to a ruffled white puff – made his arms look smaller than they were, more feminine, more _pretty_. The fullness of the pleated skirt had the same effect on his thighs. 

“God,” he croaked. He was absolutely sure there wasn't anything more humiliating in that box of gifts. And yet – it didn't look awful. The fishnets made his legs good. All the white and pink made his deathly pale skin glow.

“You're beautiful, Corpse.” Sykkuno sounded sincere. 

“I am?”

“Of course you are.” Sykkuno put his arms around Corpse's waist and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “My pretty girl.”

Corpse tried to laugh, but all that came out was a faint moan.

“Yours,” he agreed faintly. 

“Come here,” Sykkuno said, letting him go. He crawled onto the bed, and Corpse followed without question. “Kiss me, Corpse.”

Kissing was good, kissing he knew how to do. Corpse wrapped his arms around Sykkuno's shoulders and kissed him. Corpse felt like he was on safe ground again and he could let his mind wander, try to catch up with what was happening. Some part of him was desperately curious to know what Sykkuno was planning and where this was all going. Another part of him didn't care. It was thrilling to be under his thumb, at his mercy. 

Sykkuno's hands went to his hips, smoothing over his skirt, then dipping beneath it to feel his thighs.

“I love your thighs,” he murmured. He squeezed Corpse's ass. “I love this too. You're so perfect, all of you. You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I might have _some_ idea.” Corpse got a hand between them, cupping the bulge in Sykkuno's jeans.

“Eager, huh?” Sykkuno smiled and fumbled at his fly, popping the button one-handed. 

Corpse shivered and felt his mouth start to water. “Y-yeah. Fuck, want you so much.”

“What do you want to do?”

“God. Anything. Just ask me.”

“What, really? You're so _easy_ ,” Sykkuno giggled, and Corpse's face heated up again.

“Like you aren't,” he punted back, but it lacked the bite.

Sykkuno completely ignored that. “I want your mouth on me,” he said, drawing his cock out through the slit in his boxers. “Can you do that for me, Corpse?”

Corpse nodded and tried not to look as eager as he felt. He'd never seen Sykkuno like this, his stiff curved cock just sticking up out of his jeans. The sight was somehow more obscene than Sykkuno entirely naked. It made Corpse feel even more exposed than he already was, and he couldn't deny that it was pretty fucking hot. 

He pushed himself down the bed and nestled himself between Sykkuno's spread legs, ready to go – except all at once it hit him again that he was in a fucking _dress_. Propped up on his knees and elbows, the skirt had ceased to cover his ass at all, and Sykkuno could absolutely see him in the mirror. 

“What's wrong, Corpse?” There was a faint teasing edge to Sykkuno's voice; he absolutely knew what he was doing.

Corpse glanced over his shoulder, reddening. “Nothing,” he said, trying to adjust the outfit and his stance so that his ass wasn't sticking up in the air.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Sykkuno put his hand on the back of Corpse's head and urged him back down. Corpse couldn't bring himself to resist. Sykkuno held his cock to Corpse's mouth and pushed his head down again until the slick head rubbed across Corpse's lips. “You want to be a good girl, don't you?”

Corpse's self-doubt slipped beneath a sudden dreamy fog. Sykkuno had _never_ pushed his head down or demanded more than Corpse had offered to give. Normally he'd stammer out an apology if he did so much as twitch his hips upward as Corpse took him into his mouth. And now here he was, a hand in Corpse's curls and the other on his cock, insistent and in charge. 

“Open your mouth,” came the command, so fucking jarring in that sweet soft voice of his.

Corpse obeyed without a thought and Sykkuno pushed his mouth down onto his cock with a sweet soft moan.

“That's it,” he sighed as Corpse moved his tongue clumsily, fighting his way through the fog. “You know what to do, Corpse. I know you love doing this for me.”

Corpse gave a muffled moan. Fuck, the little minx was right. He was always right. Corpse felt fucking feral, his dick throbbing hot and heavy between his legs, wetness soaking through the thin fabric of the panties. He pressed his tongue up against the underside and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. Sykkuno didn't yank his head up and down, didn't control the pace, but he didn't let go of Corpse's hair. It was a subtle command, a whispered _you're not going anywhere_.

“Oh, that feels amazing,” Sykkuno's breath stuttered. “You're such a good girl.”

An absurd pride surged up in his chest. _Yes,_ Corpse thought almost drunkenly, _yes, I'm good, I want to be good._ Sykkuno's cock slid deep into his mouth, touching the back of his throat. It was just past the point of comfort but Corpse made himself stay there, sucking as much as he could with his tongue weighed down and his lips stretched so wide. 

_I'm a good girl,_ he thought as he listened to Sykkuno gasp out his name.

“You want to choke on it, don't you?” Sykkuno gave the faintest push to the back of Corpse's head until Corpse gagged. “That's the kind of stuff you're into.”

Corpse reached between his legs and grabbed himself, stroking desperately through the panties. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth and it became harder and harder not to slurp and smack his lips, messy and embarrassingly loud. Sykkuno was in control, and Corpse didn't care – Corpse _liked_ it, fuck. He liked the fucking fishnets and the way the too-small dress squeezed him and clung to every inch of his body. He liked the way the choker fit, the faintest pressure around his neck. 

“Don't come,” Sykkuno said, his voice tight, and Corpse had to let go of himself because that command alone might have tipped him over the edge. “You're doing good, I'm so close, I – _ah_ , oh God.”

Sykkuno's hand tightened in his hair. Corpse breathed through his nose and gripped Sykkuno's thighs as the shaft swelled in his mouth. He choked but didn't resist, just sucked harder, until Sykkuno shuddered and came, pulsing down Corpse's throat, salty and sweet. Corpse swallowed and swallowed, just taking it, tasting it, loving it.

He was so dazed that he didn't even know what to do when it was over. He just kept mouthing at Sykkuno's cock helplessly until Sykkuno had to push him away.

“Too much,” he said, but he was giggling. Corpse thought it should be illegal for him to sound that cute as he acted like this. “Jesus, Corpse, don't be greedy. You can do it again soon, I won't complain.”

“I'm sorry,” Corpse choked out, pressing his face into Sykkuno's thigh as Sykkuno tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped up his jeans. 

“Don't be sorry.” Sykkuno patted him on the head. “You did good, I told you. You're just a little eager, I think. You know, Corpse, you're kind of a slut sometimes.”

Corpse nodded in blind agreement. “Yes,” he moaned. “I...god, I want...”

“What do you want now?”

“I need to _come_.” Corpse got up clumsily on his knees. His chin felt sticky with spit and the choker was crooked, ears askew. He tried to grab Sykkuno's hand, wanting to shove it under his skirt and against his cock. “Touch me. Please.”

“Oh, no, I don't think so.” Sykkuno deftly slipped away and grabbed Corpse's wrist instead, using it to push him to the side.

Corpse was lost. “What do I...where am I going?”

“Lay down,” Sykkuno said. “No, not beside me, across my lap.”

“But...I...I need to come, fuck, it _hurts._ ” 

“I know it does,” Sykkuno laughed again. “Don't worry. I'll take care of you.” 

Sykkuno's hands pushed and pulled and Corpse, despite his greater strength, was powerless to stop him. Face down in the mattress, his skirt brushing against his thighs and his cock screaming for attention, Corpse moaned, overcome with his predicament. The dress squeezed tight across his chest and around his arms, frustrating and restrictive. He wriggled and tried to get himself into a position where he could at least rub against Sykkuno's thigh.

“Stop squirming.” Sykkuno pushed up his skirt. The sudden heat of his hand on Corpse's bare ass made him moan. Sykkuno cupped him, squeezed him, trailed a finger between his legs and cupped his balls through the satin.

“You're all wet,” Sykkuno said as his hand pushed further and finally found Corpse's cock. He didn't wrap his hand around it but just stroked the bulge with the palm of his hand. It wasn't enough. “You're so wet I think you ruined your panties.”

The noise that came out of Corpse's mouth sounded more like a needy kitten than a human. “Touch me,” he begged again, brokenly. “Sy, fuck, please, I'm going to fucking explode.”

Sykkuno hummed and took his hand away. “You have a dirty mouth for such a pretty girl,” he said, and Corpse actually sobbed. “Maybe you don't deserve to come.”

“ _No_ , oh god, please - I'm a _good_ girl,” Corpse whimpered, totally fucking gone now. “Please, please, Sykkuno, I need to come.”

Sykkuno cupped his chin, tilting his face to the side like maybe he wanted to check to see how out of it Corpse was. Corpse made himself open his eyes and look up at him. 

“Good?” Sykkuno asked more softly, and Corpse jerked his head in a nod. “Alright.”

Sykkuno touched Corpse's hair, brushing the fringe off his forehead. He touched Corpse's stubbly cheek, adjusted the choker around his neck. Then his fingers trailed up his jaw, and before Corpse could prepare for it, he plunged them into Corpse's panting mouth.

“Suck.” The simple command was filthy, coming from Sykkuno. 

Corpse almost hated how hard his cock twitched, how his tongue just automatically flattened and allowed the intrusion. Fuck, it was so embarrassing how much of a slut he was. When the hell did that happen? He wriggled, trying to rut against nothing.

“Sykkuno,” he tried to say, garbled. 

“Hm?” Sykkuno slid his fingers out of his mouth. “Do you have something to say?”

Corpse groaned. “You're...you know...I want...”

“You want to suck on my fingers some more?” Sykkuno giggled. “You're always mouthing and biting at your own hands, I guess that makes sense.” His fingers dipped easily into Corpse's mouth and back out with an obscene wet slurp. 

“No,” Corpse managed, turning his face to the side. Sykkuno was enjoying this way too much. Playing with him, teasing him – fuck, it was hot. “That's not...”

“No? Not in your mouth, Oh, okay.” Sykkuno wiped his fingers on the dress and switched hands so he could touch Corpse's ass instead. His fingers slid beneath the back of his panties, and Corpse gasped as they touched his hole. “You want me to put them in here instead, huh?”

Corpse didn't bottom a lot, didn't often get in the mood to be penetrated, never did it on his own like he knew Sykkuno did. But suddenly he felt a strange ache, an emptiness, like an itch that couldn't be scratched. He arched his back and pushed himself up into the touch. 

“Please,” he gasped. “Oh fu – I mean – oh jesus, yes.”

“Good girl.” Sykkuno sounded pleased.

They kept lube in the nightstand. Sykkuno stretched to reach it. He held the panties aside and Corpse jumped a little as he felt it drizzle over his sensitive skin. Corpse squirmed, toes curling, chest heaving. The lube was dripping down and soaking the crotch of the panties, and everything was so wet and clingy and sticky. Sykkuno's fingers were so soft and delicate and his touch was driving him out of his mind. 

“Don't tease,” Corpse choked. “Come on, I'm – I'm being good, I'm trying, I...”

Sykkuno pushed one finger into him, and Corpse's words dissolved into a guttural moan.

“You need to learn how to be more patient, I think,” Sykkuno murmured. “But I'm not gonna lie, you look so pretty like this that I really can't help but give it to you.”

Corpse wasn't used to this, and it took a minute to adjust to the sensation. He focused on keeping his breathing even and calm, in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

Sykkuno stroked his thigh, the feeling of his hand strange through the fishnets. He plucked at the elasticized band, snapping it against Corpse's thigh, and laughed when Corpse squirmed. It didn't take long for him to add a second finger, slowly inserting them to the second knuckle as he listened to Corpse moan. Sykkuno's fingers were a lot slimmer than his own but Corpse hadn't had anything inside him in months.

“Is that good, baby girl? You like that?”

“It's – ” Corpse's brain stuttered. Words were hard. “It's a lot.”

“I know. You feel so tight, I can feel you squeezing at me. But you're taking it really well. I can tell you want to be a good girl for me.”

“Oh my _god._ ” Corpse closed his eyes and breathed. The praise set fire to his veins and made his head feel so wonderfully empty. He didn't have to think, didn't have to do anything but what Sykkuno wanted. Good girl. He was a good girl, _Sykkuno's_ good girl. He would do anything to hear those words. It was almost frightening how all his barriers were down, how far he'd go to please Sykkuno right now. 

“Let me make it feel even better for you.” Sykkuno curled his fingers, searching, clumsy from inexperience but determined enough that it didn't matter. He knew he found the little bundle of nerves when Corpse's breathy moan switched to a sharp yelp.

“Fuck!” The curse slipped out before he could stop himself. The pressure on his prostate eased, and Corpse clawed at the bed, wanting to cry. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to swear, please don't stop!”

Sykkuno laughed. “I'll forgive you this time. Only because you've been so much fun.”

Corpse rocked shamelessly, bucking back against Sykkuno's fingers and back to grind against his thigh. He must look ridiculous like this, humping Sykkuno's leg shamelessly, and he didn't care. Everything was so wet and slick, he'd never felt this open and _ready_ before. Sykkuno's fingers eased in and out without resistance, twisting inside him, working him with a steady rhythm. It left Corpse gasping, and the stretch was gone, and god, he wanted more, wanted to be fucked and used and _taken._

“Let me – please – let me come – I can't – it's too good, it feels too good.” Corpse felt his eyes tearing up. “Oh my god, just – let me touch.”

“No.” Sykkuno had never held him down before, but he did it now, his small hand anchoring Corpse's wrists to the bed. Corpse could struggle, could probably escape if he tried, but he didn't want to try.

“What do you mean, _no?_ ” 

“I want you to come just from this,” Sykkuno coaxed in his honeyed voice. “Just from my fingers, and you grinding against me.”

“Can't,” Corpse gasped out. It wasn't enough, this frantic humping, his cock half-crushed beneath him.

“Of course you can.” Sykkuno bent his fingers again, rubbing the little bump inside him that felt like condensed lightning. “You're going to. Because I said so, and I know you want to be a good girl.”

Something in Corpse's groin jerked and responded, his body just saying _yes_ , easy as that. His back bowed and his feet kicked against the bed and his hole clenched tight around Sykkuno's fingers as he came. Corpse fell to pieces, shaking apart, draped across Sykkuno's lap like a doll. Sykkuno stroked his hair and his back through it, his fingers lightly pressing and rubbing at his prostate to milk him through it.

The pleasure slammed his eyes shut and burned so bright that Corpse half wondered if he might pass out. He didn't though; the grip of his climax let him go, gasping, and Sykkuno was there to catch him and hold him, whispering sweet words that Corpse didn't quite hear. 

He felt the fingers ease out of him, the panties slip back into place; they stuck uncomfortably to his lubed entrance. Sykkuno wriggled his legs out from under him, leaving Corpse sprawled horizontally on the mattress. The bed dipped as Sykkuno laid beside him.

After what seemed like an hour Corpse turned over, groaning as he felt the soreness in his thighs from clenching his muscles so hard and the tacky-wet feeling of his panties. Sykkuno was propped up comfortably on a pillow, looking at him with shy delight and a little smile.

“You okay, Corpse?” Sykkuno's hands fussed at his hair, brushing the sweat-damp curls out of his eyes. 

“You're fucking _wild_ , you know that?” Corpse said hoarsely. “Fucking hell, where did all that come from?”

Sykkuno giggled. “I don't know. I just got the idea when I started finding some of that stuff.”

“You were already planning this out.” Corpse should have known. “You have a filthy imagination.”

“Well, you liked it, didn't you?”

It wasn't like Corpse could deny it, but he huffed anyway, smoothing the skirt over his cum-soaked panties. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Sykkuno laughed. “Corpse, you can't just pretend like I didn't just make you – what the heck? You're crazy.”

Just like that, he was shy again. Good old wholesome Sykkuno. The man was going to be the death of him, jesus.

“Fine.” Corpse said, as haughtily as he could in his frilly pink getup. “I liked it, okay? But next time, you're dressing up for me.”

“Am I?” Sykkuno looked unconcerned. That wasn't a surprise. Sykkuno would try anything once, on the grounds that he couldn't know what he was into until he tried it. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. “What did you have in mind?”

“Ask me again _before_ you fuck my brains out, I can't think right now.” Corpse scrubbed at his chin. “I'll figure it out. Unzip me?”

“Why?” Sykkuno asked quizzically as Corpse made to stand up.

“I can't reach it myself. I need to change out of all of this and clean up.”

“Oh.” Sykkuno considered. “I guess the panties are wrecked. You can take those off, but I kinda want you to keep the rest of it on.”

Corpse shivered. A little prickle of humiliation flushed his face at the thought of his obscenely short skirt with nothing underneath. “Why?”

“Because you still look so pretty,” Sykkuno said, with a smile that straddled the line between coy and sweet. “Did you think I was really done with you already?”

Corpse's knees actually buckled and he had to lean against the dresser to steady himself.

“Okay,” he said, his throat dry. He could see the mirror in his peripherals, and his reflection burned brightly in the back of his mind, deep in that space Sykkuno had pushed him into. “I'll – keep it on.”

Mischief and mirth flashed in Sykkuno's eyes. “That's a good girl.”

Corpse was so incredibly fucked.


End file.
